This invention relates to the preparation of composite colorant particles that have a colorant phase and a polymer phase, and more particularly to the preparation of composite particles which have a pigment phase and a polymer phase. The composite colorant particles are useful for forming ink jet inks for ink jet printing.
Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets on a substrate (paper, transparent film, fabric, etc.) in response to digital signals. Inkjet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing to desktop document and pictorial imaging.
In ink jet recording processes, it is necessary that the inks being used meet various performance requirements. Such performance requirements are generally more stringent than those for other liquid ink applications, such as for writing instruments (e.g., a fountain pen, felt pen, etc.). In particular, the following conditions are generally required for inks utilized in ink jet printing processes:
(1) The ink should possess physical properties such as viscosity, surface tension, and electric conductivity matching the discharging conditions of the printing apparatus, such as the driving voltage and driving frequency of a piezoelectric electric oscillator, the form and material of printhead orifices, the diameter of orifices, etc;
(2) The ink should be capable of being stored for a long period of time without causing clogging of printhead orifices during use;
(3) The ink should be quickly fixable onto recording media, such as paper, film, etc., such that the outlines of the resulting ink dots are smooth and there is minimal blotting of the dotted ink;
(4) The printed image should be of high quality, such as having a clear color tone and high density, have high gloss and high color gamut;
(5) The printed image should exhibit excellent waterfastness (water resistance) and lightfastness (light resistance);
(6) The printed (ink) images should have good adhesion to the surface of image receiving elements and should be durable and highly resistant to physical and mechanical scratches or damages
(7) The ink should not chemically attack, corrode or erode surrounding materials such as the ink storage container, printhead components, orifices, etc;
(8) The ink should not have an unpleasant odor and should not be toxic or inflammable; and
(9) The ink should exhibit low foaming and high pH stability characteristics.
The inks used in various ink jet printers can be classified as either dye-based or pigment-based. A dye is a colorant which is molecularly dispersed or solvated by a carrier medium. The carrier medium can be a liquid or a solid at room temperature. A commonly used carrier medium is water or a mixture of water and organic cosolvents. Each individual dye molecule is surrounded by molecules of the carrier medium. In dye-based inks, no particles are observable under the microscope. Although there have been many recent advances in the art of dye-based inkjet inks, such inks still suffer from deficiencies such as low optical densities on plain paper and poor lightfastness. When water is used as the carrier medium, such inks also generally suffer from poor waterfastness.
Pigment-based inks have been gaining in popularity as a means of addressing these limitations. In pigment-based inks, the colorant exists as discrete particles. These pigment particles are usually treated with addenda known as dispersants or stabilizers which serve to keep the pigment particles from agglomerating and/or settling out.
Pigment-based inks suffer from a different set of deficiencies than dye-based inks. One deficiency is that pigment-based inks interact differently with specially coated papers and films, such as transparent films used for overhead projection and glossy papers and opaque white films used for high quality graphics and pictorial output. In particular, it has been observed that pigment-based inks produce imaged areas that are entirely on the surface of coated papers and films which results in images that have poor dry and wet adhesion properties and can be easily smudged. In recent years, ink jet receivers have been developed to have both high gloss and fast drying capacities. However, scratch mark smudges are more visible on high gloss receivers. There is a need to provide a pigmented ink composition that results in images on the surface of an ink jet recording element which have improved durability and smudging resistance.
Another deficiency from which pigmented inks suffer is their poor storage stability due to the presence of a water-miscible organic solvent. Water-miscible organic solvents are used to adjust ink rheology, to maximize ink firability and re-runability. These solvents prevent ink from drying in a printing head and lower ink surface tension to minimize the effect of air-entrapment in an ink formulation which would otherwise generate air bubbles which would seriously affect the head performance. However, these water-miscible organic solvents can also have a negative effect on the colloidal stability of pigment particles in an ink formulation. There is a need to provide a pigmented ink composition which would have improved storage stability in the presence of various types of water-miscible organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,073 discloses an erasable ink composition which comprises a dispersion of particles of water-insoluble polymer-encapsulated colorant obtained by polymerizing under emulsion polymerization conditions in the presence of solid colorant particles. The process described is a batch or semi-batch process by which an ethylenically-unsaturated monomer and a colorant are emulsified together before being subjected to emulsion polymerization conditions. The particle dispersions prepared by such a process are a physical mixture of polymer latex particles, polymer encapsulated colorant, and water soluble polymers. However, there is a problem with these dispersions when they are formulated into an ink jet ink, in that the presence of free polymers (both polymer particles and water soluble polymers) can significantly increase ink viscosity, decrease ink storage stability, cause premature printing head failure, and generate image defects.
EP1006161 discloses a process for making an ink composition wherein polymer-coated colorant particles are prepared using a batch emulsion polymerization process employing colorant particles, monomers and an initiator. The polymer-coated colorant particles prepared by such a process are a physical mixture of polymer particles, polymer-encapsulated colorant and water-soluble polymers. However, there is a problem with these dispersions when they are formulated into an ink jet ink, in that the presence of free polymers (both polymer particles and water soluble polymers) can significantly increase ink viscosity, decrease ink storage stability, cause premature printing head failure, and generate image defects.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of preparing a colorant particle dispersion that has improved compatibility with water-soluble organic solvents, improved stability in an ink jet composition, and when such ink composition is printed, the resultant images on the surface of an ink jet recording element have improved image quality and physical durability such as scratch and smudging resistance.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with this invention which relates to a process for making composite colorant particles comprising, in order:
I) suspending in an aqueous medium, under agitation, finely divided colorant particles to form an aqueous colorant mixture;
II) adding to the aqueous colorant mixture an addition polymerization initiator; and
III) causing the addition polymerization initiator to form a free radical while continuously introducing to the aqueous colorant mixture a monomer mixture comprising:
a) an addition polymerization initiator, and
b) at least one ethylenically-unsaturated monomer;
thereby forming the composite colorant particles having a colorant phase and a polymer phase.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to the composite colorant particles prepared by the above process.
The composite colorant particles made by the process of the invention have better stability than those prepared by the prior art and an ink formulated with such particles has good resistance to abrasion.
In accordance with the present invention, a portion of an addition polymerization initiator is added to an aqueous colorant mixture before introducing a monomer mixture which is used to form the polymer phase of the composite colorant particles. The aqueous colorant mixture comprises submicron colorant particles which are used to form the colorant phase of the composite particles. The colorant phase and the polymer phase are essentially incompatible. However there may be an interface formed between the colorant phase and polymer phase.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the ethylenically-unsaturated monomer which may be employed comprises:
a) an ethylenically-unsaturated monomer being free of ionic charge groups and capable of addition polymerization to form a substantially water-insoluble homopolymer, and
b) another ethylenically-unsaturated monomer being capable of addition polymerization to form a substantially water-soluble homopolymer;
In accordance with the invention, the monomer mixture is added to the colorant mixture continuously. The duration of the addition time depends on the types of monomers and reaction temperatures employed. The addition time can be shorter for more reactive monomers and at higher reaction temperatures. For monomers of low reactivity at a lower reaction temperature, a shorter monomer addition time may flood the system with free monomers which can form secondary polymer particles which comprise essentially no colorant phase. With longer addition time, the polymerization is carried out under monomer starvation conditions and almost all the monomers are consumed by the colorant particles.
In accordance with the invention, a preferred way to cause an addition polymerization initiator to form a free radical is by using heat. Depending on the types of initiators used, the reaction temperature can vary from about 30 to about 90xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction temperature is at least 40xc2x0 C. and most preferably at least 50xc2x0 C. To ensure that no free monomer is present, usually the reaction is continued for a longer time after the monomer addition. Also monomer may be need to be added to scavenge during the final stage of the reaction to increase the reaction conversion.
A wide variety of organic and inorganic pigments, alone or in combination, may be selected for use in the present invention. Colorant particles which may be used in the invention include pigments as disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,427; 5,086,698; 5,141,556; 5,160,370; and 5,169,436, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The exact choice of pigments will depend upon the specific application and performance requirements such as color reproduction and image stability. Pigments suitable for use in the present invention include, for example, azo pigments, monoazo pigments, disazo pigments, azo pigment lakes, xcex2-Naphthol pigments, Naphthol AS pigments, benzimidazolone pigments, disazo condensation pigments, metal complex pigments, isoindolinone and isoindoline pigments, polycyclic pigments, phthalocyanine pigments, quinacridone pigments, perylene and perinone pigments, thioindigo pigments, anthrapyrimidone pigments, flavanthrone pigments, anthanthrone pigments, dioxazine pigments, triarylcarbonium pigments, quinophthalone pigments, diketopyrrolo pyrrole pigments, titanium oxide, iron oxide, and carbon black. Typical examples of pigments which may be used include Color Index (C.I.) Pigment Yellow 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 10, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 62, 65, 73, 74, 75, 81, 83, 87, 90, 93, 94, 95, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 104, 106, 108, 109, 110, 111, 113, 114, 116, 117, 120, 121, 123, 124, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 133, 136, 138, 139, 147, 148, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155, 165, 166, 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175, 176, 177, 179, 180, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 187, 188, 190, 191, 192, 193, 194; C.I. Pigment Orange 1, 2, 5, 6, 13, 15, 16, 17, 17:1, 19, 22, 24, 31, 34, 36, 38, 40, 43, 44, 46, 48, 49, 51, 59, 60, 61, 62, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69; C.I. Pigment Red 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 31, 32, 38, 48:1, 48:2, 48:3, 48:4, 49:1, 49:2, 49:3, 50:1, 51, 52:1, 52:2, 53:1, 57:1, 60:1, 63:1, 66, 67, 68, 81, 95, 112, 114, 119, 122, 136, 144, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 164, 166, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 181, 184, 185, 187, 188, 190, 192, 194, 200, 202, 204, 206, 207, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 216, 220, 222, 237, 238, 239, 240, 242, 243, 245, 247, 248, 251, 252, 253, 254, 255, 256, 258, 261, 264; C.I. Pigment Violet 1, 2, 3, 5:1, 13, 19, 23, 25, 27, 29, 31, 32, 37, 39, 42, 44, 50; C.I. Pigment Blue 1, 2, 9, 10, 14, 15:1, 15:2, 15:3, 15:4, 15:6, 15, 16, 18, 19, 24:1, 25, 56, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 66; C.I. Pigment Green 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, 10, 36, 45; C.I. Pigment Black 1, 7, 20, 31, 32, and C.I. Pigment Brown 1, 5, 22, 23, 25, 38, 41, 42. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pigment set is cyan pigment, C.I. Pigment Blue 15:3; quinacridone magenta, C.I. Pigment Red 122; C.I. Pigment Yellow 155; and carbon black, C.I. Pigment Black 7.
The colorant particles prepared by the process of the present invention can employ water-soluble or water-insoluble dyes. Examples of water-soluble dyes which may be used include the sulfonate and carboxylate dyes, specifically, those that are commonly employed in ink-jet printing. Specific examples include: Sulforhodamine B (sulfonate), Acid Blue 113 (sulfonate), Acid Blue 29 (sulfonate), Acid Red 4 (sulfonate), Rose Bengal (carboxylate), Acid Yellow 17 (sulfonate), Acid Yellow 29 (sulfonate), Acid Yellow 42 (sulfonate), Acridine Yellow G (sulfonate), Nitro Blue Tetrazolium Chloride Monohydrate or Nitro BT, Rhodamine 6G, Rhodamine 123, Rhodamine B, Rhodamine B Isocyanate, Safranine O, Azure B, Azure B Eosinate, Basic Blue 47, Basic Blue 66, Thioflacin T (Basic Yellow 1), and Auramine O (Basic Yellow 2), all available from Aldrich Chemical Company. Examples of water-insoluble dyes which may be used include azo, xanthene, methine, polymethine, and anthroquinone dyes. Specific examples of water-insoluble dyes include Ciba-Geigy Orasol Blue GN, Ciba-Geigy Orasol Pink, and Ciba-Geigy Orasol Yellow.
The composite colorant particles prepared by the process of the invention may have any particle size, such as those which can be jetted through a print head. Preferably, the composite colorant particles have a mean particle size of less than about 200 nm, more preferably less than about 80 nm.
Various processes known in the art can be used in the invention to form a suspension of a colorant particle in an aqueous medium. The suspensions are primarily composed of colorant particles, dispersants/surfactants, and water. The dispersants can be nonionic, anionic, cationic, and/or polymeric and can be used at levels as high as 50% of the colorant particles.
Colorant particles useful in the invention can be formed by various methods known in the art. For example, they can be prepared by pulverizing and classifying dry pigments or by spray drying of a solution containing dyes followed by redipsersing the resultant particles in water using a dispersant. They can be prepared by a suspension technique which includes dissolving a dye in, for example, a water-immiscible solvent, dispersing the solution as fine liquid droplets in an aqueous solution, and removing the solvent by evaporation or other suitable techniques. They can also be prepared by mechanically grinding a pigment material in water to a desired particle size in the presence a dispersant.
Addition polymerization initiators useful in the practice of the invention include, for examples, an azo and diazo compounds, such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethyl valeronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,3-dimethyl butyronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methyl butyronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,3,3-trimethyl butyronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-isopropyl butyronitrile), 1,1xe2x80x2-azobis(cyclohexane-1-carbonitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(4-methoxyl-2,4-dimethyl valeronitrile), 2-(carbamoylazo)isobutyronitrile, 4,4xe2x80x2-azobis(4-cyanovaleric acid), and dimethyl-2,2xe2x80x2azobis isobutyrate, or peroxide compounds, such as butyl peroxide, propyl peroxide, butyryl peroxide, benzoyl isobutyryl peroxide, and benzoyl peroxide, or water soluble initiators, for example, sodium persulfate, and potassium persulfate, or any redox initiators. The initiators may be used in an amount varying from about 0.2 to 3 or 4 weight percent or higher by weight of the total monomers. Usually, a higher initiator concentration results in lower molecular weights of the final polymers. In general, if the colorant is an organic pigment, then good results have been obtained using either an oil-soluble initiator or a water-soluble initiator. If the colorant is an inorganic pigment, such as carbon black, then good results can be obtained using a water-soluble initiator.
Surfactants that can be used in the present invention include, for example, a sulfate, a sulfonate, a cationic compound, a reactive surfactant, an amphoteric compound, and a polymeric protective colloid. Specific examples are described in xe2x80x9cMcCutcheon""s Emulsifiers and Detergents: 1995, North American Editorxe2x80x9d. A chain transfer agent such as butyl mercaptan, may also be used to control the properties of the polymer formed.
The ethylenically-unsaturated monomers which can be used in the invention include, for example, the following monomers and their mixtures: acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, ethacrylic acid, methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, ethyl methacrylate, benzyl acrylate, benzyl methacrylate, propyl acrylate, propyl methacrylate, iso-propyl acrylate, iso-propyl methacrylate, butyl acrylate, butyl methacrylate, hexyl acrylate, hexyl methacrylate, octadecyl methacrylate, octadecyl acrylate, lauryl methacrylate, lauryl acrylate, hydroxyethyl acrylate, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxyhexyl acrylate, hydroxyhexyl methacrylate, hydroxyoctadecyl acrylate, hydroxyoctadecyl methacrylate, hydroxylauryl methacrylate, hydroxylauryl acrylate, phenethylacrylate, phenethyl methacrylate, 6-phenylhexyl acrylate, 6-phenylhexyl methacrylate, phenyllauryl acrylate, phenyllaurylmethacrylate, 3-nitrophenyl-6-hexyl methacrylate, 3-nitrophenyl-18-octadecyl acrylate, ethyleneglycol dicyclopentyl ether acrylate, vinyl ethyl ketone, vinyl propyl ketone, vinyl hexyl ketone, vinyl octyl ketone, vinyl butyl ketone, cyclohexyl acrylate,3-methacryloxypropyl-dimethylmethoxysilane,3-methacryloxypropyl-methyldimethoxysilane,3-methacryloxypropyl-pentamethyldisiloxane, 3-methacryloxypropyltris-(trimethylsiloxy)silane,3-acryloxypropyl-dimethylmethoxysilane, acryloxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane, trifluoromethyl styrene, trifluoromethyl acrylate, trifluoromethyl methacrylate, tetrafluoropropyl acrylate, tetrafluoropropyl methacrylate, heptafluorobutyl methacrylate, isobutyl acrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, isooctyl acrylate, isooctyl methacrylate, N,N-dihexyl acrylamide, N,N-dioctyl acrylamide, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl acrylate, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, N,N-diethylaminoethyl acrylate, N,N-diethylaminoethyl methacrylate, piperidino-N-ethyl acrylate, vinyl propionate, vinyl acetate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl butyl ether, and vinyl propyl ether ethylene, styrene, vinyl carbazole, vinyl naphthalene, vinyl anthracene, vinyl pyrene, methyl methacrylate, methyl acrylate, alpha-methylstyrene, dimethylstyrene, methylstyrene, vinylbiphenyl, glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate, glycidyl propylene, 2-methyl-2-vinyl oxirane, vinyl pyridine, aminoethyl methacrylate, aminoethylphenyl acrylate, maleimide, N-phenyl maleimide, N-hexyl maleimide, N-vinyl-phthalimide, and N-vinyl maleimide poly(ethylene glycol) methyl ether acrylate, polyvinyl alcohol, vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl 4-methylpyrrolidone, vinyl 4-phenylpyrrolidone, vinyl imidazole, vinyl 4-methylimidazole, vinyl 4-phenylimidazole, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N,N-dimethyl acrylamide, N-methyl acrylamide, N-methyl methacrylamide, aryloxy dimethyl acrylamide, N-methyl acrylamide, N-methyl methacrylamide, aryloxy piperidine, and N,N-dimethyl acrylamide acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, chloromethacrylic acid, maleic acid, allylamine, N,N-diethylallylamine, vinyl sulfonamide, sodium acrylate, sodium methacrylate, ammonium acrylate, ammonium methacrylate, acrylamidopropanetriethylammonium chloride, methacrylamidopropane-triethylammonium chloride, vinyl-pyridine hydrochloride, sodium vinyl phosphonate and sodium 1-methylvinylphosphonate, sodium vinyl sulfonate, sodium 1-methylvinyl-sulfonate, sodium styrenesulfonate, sodium acrylamidopropanesulfonate, sodium methacrylamidopropanesulfonate, and sodium vinyl morpholine sulfonate, allyl methacrylate, allyl acrylate, butenyl acrylate, undecenyl acrylate, undecenyl methacrylate, vinyl acrylate, and vinyl methacrylate; dienes such as butadiene and isoprene; esters of saturated glycols or diols with unsaturated monocarboxylic acids, such as, ethylene glycol diacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, triethylene glycol dimethacrylate, 1,4-butanediol dimethacrylate, 1,3-butanediol dimethacrylate, pentaerythritol tetraacrylate, trimethylol propane trimethacrylate and polyfunctuional aromatic compounds such as divinylbenzene and the like.
As was noted above, the term xe2x80x9ccompositexe2x80x9d means that the colorant particles prepared by the process of the invention comprise at least two physical phases. The phase domains are not separated apart from each other and there are bonds or interfaces between them.
A way in which the composite particles of the invention can be distinguished from a physical mixture of colorant particles and polymer particles is by their dispersion stability in a water-miscible organic solvent. A physical mixture of the two separate particles are not stable in, for example, acetone or tetrahydrofuran (THF). However, the composite colorant particles prepared by the process of the invention are stable for a long period of time in acetone or THF.
While the composite colorant particles prepared by the process of the invention described herein are illustrated for use in ink jet inks, they may also have other applications such as, e.g., in paints, inks for writing pens, markers, cosmetic products, etc.
In forming an ink jet ink, it is desirable to make the composite colorant particles in the form of a concentrate. The concentrate is then diluted with an appropriate solvent to a concentration best for viscosity, color, hue, saturation density, and print area coverage for the particular application. Acceptable viscosities for such inks, as determined using a Brookfield apparatus and related methods, are generally not greater than 20 centipoise, and are preferably in the range of about 1 to 15 centipoise.
The composite colorant particles prepared by the process of the invention can comprise up to about 30% by weight of an ink jet ink composition, and preferably from about 0.05 to 15 wt. %. Co-solvents or a humectant can also be added to the ink composition to help prevent the ink from drying out or crusting in the orifices of the printhead. Classes of co-solvents and humectants which may be employed include, but are not limited to, monohydric alcohols with carbon chains greater than about 10 carbon atoms such as decanol, dodecanol, oleoyl alcohol, stearoyl alcohol, hexadecanol, eicosanol, polyhydric alcohols, such as ethylene glycol, alcohol, diethylene glycol(DEG), triethylene glycol, propylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, glycerol, 2-methyl-2,4-pentanediol, 2-ethyl-2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol(EHMP), 1,5 pentanediol, 1,2-hexanediol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol and thioglycol; lower alkyl mono- or di-ethers derived from alkylene glycols, such as ethylene glycol mono-methyl or mono-ethyl ether, diethylene glycol mono-methyl or mono-ethyl ether, propylene glycol mono-methyl or mono-ethyl ether, triethylene glycol mono-methyl or mono-ethyl ether, diethylene glycol di-methyl or di-ethyl ether, poly(ethylene glycol) monobutyl ether (PEGMBE), and diethylene glycol monobutylether(DEGMBE), nitrogen-containing compounds, such as urea, 2-pyrrolidinone, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidinone, and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone; and sulfur-containing compounds such as dimethyl sulfoxide and tetramethylene sulfone.
In an inkjet ink, the polymer phase composition can be selected to maximize the compatibility of the composite particles with the organic solvent used in the formulation, and to maximize the interaction with the substrate where the ink is applied. The maximized compatibility with the organic solvent produces long term storage stability, and the maximized interaction with the substrate improves the adhesion or smudge resistance of the image area.
A biocide may be added to an ink jet ink composition to suppress the growth of micro-organisms such as molds, fungi, etc. in aqueous inks. A preferred biocide for an ink composition is Proxel(copyright) GXL (Zeneca Specialties Co.) at a final concentration of 0.0001-0.5 wt. %. Additional additives which may optionally be present in an ink jet ink composition include thickeners, conductivity enhancing agents, anti-kogation agents, drying agents, waterfast agents, dye solubilizers, chelating agents, binders, light stabilizers, viscosifiers, buffering agents, anti-mold agents, anti-curl agents, stabilizers and defoamers.
Inkjet inks made using composite colorant particles prepared by the process of this invention are employed in ink jet printing wherein liquid ink drops are applied in a controlled fashion to an ink receptive substrate, by ejecting ink droplets from plurality of nozzles, or orifices, in a print head of ink jet printers.
Commercially available ink jet printers use several different methods to control the deposition of the ink droplets. Such methods are generally of two types: continuous stream and drop-on-demand.
In drop-on-demand systems, a droplet of ink is ejected from an orifice directly to a position on the ink receptive layer by pressure created by, for example, a piezoelectric device, an acoustic device, or a thermal process controlled in accordance digital data signals. An ink droplet is not generated and ejected through the orifices of the print head unless it is needed. Ink jet printing methods, and related printers, are commercially available and need not be described in detail.
Ink jet inks using composite colorant particles prepared by the process of this invention can be employed in ink jet printing wherein liquid ink drops are applied in a controlled fashion to an ink receptive layer substrate, by ejecting ink droplets from the plurality of nozzles, or orifices, in a print head of ink jet printers.
Ink-receptive substrates useful in ink jet printing are well known to those skilled in the art. Representative examples of such substrates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,750; 5,723,211; and 5,789,070 and EP 813 978 A1, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The following examples illustrate the utility of the present invention.